Bases
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: Post Oregon, baseball game.  How well do the SVU crew know their bases?  Do they have them all covered?  Will anyone be hitting a home run? Mature rating for naughty language, heated innuendo's, and explicit sexual content.
1. The Hit

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Summary: Post Oregon, baseball game. How well do the SVU crew know their bases? Do they have them all covered? Will anyone be hitting a home run?

Bases

"I didn't mean to hit the umpire with the dirt, but I did mean to hit that bastard in the stands" — Babe Ruth

The Hit...

Olivia bit her lower lip in concentration. Her long brown bangs were falling in her eyes as served her way. Even in the nearly blinding sunshine, she could see Dani's smirk as she missed the ball. Olivia cursed under breath, brunette pony tail swinging. She readied her self for the next pitch when she heard Elliot behind her.

"Time out," he called his hands raised as he walked over to her.

Olivia looked over her shoulder at him. "What?" she said her tone slightly exasperated as she looked back to Beck who was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"You want some help?" Elliot asked, a crooked smile crossing his features.

Olivia sighed. "Whatever,"

Elliot chuckled. He placed his hands low on her hips. " Spread your legs," he said.

"Seriously?" Olivia said as she looked over her shoulder at him, her big brown eyes narrowed slightly.

Elliot smirked. "Seriously, Benson."

Olivia complied not the least bit sorry when she bumped Elliot with her ass. She smirked when his hands tightened on her hips. They had been dating about three months and were taking things slow. They hadn't slept together, yet. She wanted to be careful with this, with them. He was both her partner and best friend. Things had slowly progressed since her return from Oregon and the finalization of his divorce. It was still new and secret excluding their closest friends and a select group of co-workers.

"You need to relax your stance," Elliot instructed. "Bend your knees, Liv."

Olivia laughed. "You know you are quite bossy."

Elliot grinned. "Like you didn't know that," he quipped into her ear in a low voice as his thumb slipped under her tee shirt stroking at her warm bare skin. "I am only bossy at what I am good at, Benson. You'll find that out."

"Bossy and cocky," Olivia rolled her eyes at implication. "Okay, El. I'm ready."

Elliot brought his mouth to her ear. "Please say that later," Elliot whispered his voice dropping to an impossibly low and husky barritone tinged with that Queens accent.

Olivia practically melted on the mound. Right there. A puddle of goo. It was completely unfair that he had this affect on her.

Elliot lifted his hands and backed up to let her swing the bat.

She looked back at him over shoulder. She winked as she mouthed her response back to him, delighting in the sudden flush of reddness that colored his cheeks.

Elliot rubbed his hand down his face and shook his head. He dropped his eyes watching her wiggle that perfect ass as she prepped to hit the ball. He flashed back to the night before when his hands had been all over that ass while they dry humped on his sofa. Their movie night had turned into a serious make out session. He was certain it would have ended up in bed been interupted by Lizzie and Dickie. He wanted her so much it hurt bth figuratively and literally. In three months, he had maxed out his cold showers for a lifetime. He perpertually had a case of blue balls. He wasn't pressuring Olivia though, he wanted to honor her wishes and did not want her thinking that sex was all he wanted. Though he did want it, painful so. Her response showed she wanted it just as much. He continued to watch her wiggle on the mound, inwardly groaning. His eyes darkened possesively, that ass was his tonight.

"Alright! You got this, Liv!" Casey yelled from second base.

"Go Benson!" Fin yelled from third.

Dani's eyes narrowed in anger as she watched Elliot staring at Olivia's ass. Asshole. He wouldn't ask her to stay at SVU. He made some ridiculous excuse that he needed time after his divorce that he wasn't ready to date yet here he was drooling over Benson's ass. Seriously. Dani wound her pitch up. Love sucks, she thought as she hurled the baseball at Olivia's head.

Thwack! The sound resounded loudly in the air.

Olivia barely felt the initial hit, she would later surmise that had to be out of shock. Her vision swam and the bat fell from her grip. She heard Elliot yell her name but it sounded so distant as her knees gave out and everything went black.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she moaned her head throbbing. They were in the car.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, concerned. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Son of a bitch," Olivia mumbled as she rubbed her head gingerly.

"She's fine," Munch spoke up from the back seat where he was crunched between Fin and Brian Cassidy, his old partner.

Casey looked over at Olivia who was sitting in Elliot's lap in the passenger seat. She did so briefly as she switched lanes. "Thank God," Casey said, switching lanes again to pass another car her foot never leaving the accelerator.

Elliot brushed Olivia's bangs to the side , gently. His eyes narrowed in concern at the bump and bruise already forming on the side of her head. "How bad is it, Liv? Honest answer."

"Like I got hit in the head with a baseball," Olivia groused. "I am going to kill Beck."

"You really think she meant to hit you, Liv?" Fin asked from the back seat.

Casey swiftly switched to another lane. "Of course, she did. She was totally aiming for her. Jealous bitch."

"Damn, Casey! Don't hold your feelings back or anything," Cassidy grinned from the backseat.

Casey smirked at Cassidy in the rearview mirror. "I tell it like it is and that damn frizzy haired bitch was aiming for my best friend's head."

Munch grimaced grabbing a hold of headrest in the front seat. "Could you not provoke her, Cassidy? I would like to get to the emergency room without actually needing an emergency room," Munch stated ruefully. "And it would be nice if Benson didn't survive a baseball hurled at her head to die in a car crash."

"You know what you are, Munch? A drama king," Casey stated as she cut another car off and pulled directly into the ambulance bay. "Front door service," she grinned.

"I think I am gonna be sick," Brian said from the backseat.

"Getting out now." Fin stated as he quickly exited the car.

Elliot was just as fast unbuckling the seatbelt he had pulled around both him and Olivia. He stood up with her in his arms which Olivia automatically protested.

"Elliot, I am fine. I can walk," Olivia pleaded.

"Let's have an official physician response on that first, okay?" Elliot requested over to the main entrance. He walked straight up to the registration desk. "She needs to be seen immediately," Elliot stated in his best directive cop voice.

The young girl at the desk looked up at him, a bored expression on her face. "You need to sign in first."

"She got hit in the head with a baseball," Elliot said, exasperated. He watched the door to the back open and a nurse step out. "Forget it." He said angrily as he slid past the nurse into the back of the bustling emergency department.

"Elliot," Olivia hissed. "They are going to call security!"

"On the cops, I don't think so," Elliot said dryly. He scanned the emergency department for Steve Ryan, the doctor who normally worked SVU cases with them. "Steve!" Elliot yelled across the crowded room as he spotted him.

Olivia groaned and dropped her face into Elliot's chest as he navigated through people and stretchers to get to Dr. Ryan.

"Hey Elliot and Olivia," Dr. Steve Ryan said as he greeted them. "What happened here? That is a nasty goose egg that you are developing Detective Benson."

"She got hit in the head with a baseball and she lost consciousness for two minutes and forty-five seconds," Elliot quickly stated.

Seeing the obvious distress on Elliot's face coupled with the embarrassment on Olivia's, Steve gestured toward an empty patient room. "Let's take a look," he said.

Elliot carried Olivia inside the room carefully placing her on the stretcher. He stepped aside as Steve stepped in front of Olivia to examine her. Elliot watched as Steve checked her hand grips, her reflexes, and her pupils.

Steve turned the small flashlight off. "Let's try standing, Olivia."

Olivia slid off the edge of the stretcher standing for a minute or so before she started to get dizzy. She felt Elliot's hand slip tightly around her waist.

"I got you," Elliot said.

"Just a little, woozy." Olivia said as she teetered a little.

Steve nodded. "I think you have a concussion, Olivia. We are going to get a CAT scan just to check because that bump of yours is right over your temporal artery. I will have someone come in and register you."

"What about an MRI?" Elliot asked.

"A CAT scan should be fine," Steve said.

"Are you sure because I heard a MRI is much more sensitive and if it is over an artery-" Elliot's voice was cut off by Olivia's voice.

"Elliot," Olivia said giving him a warning look.

Steve laughed. "I promise a CAT scan will catch what we need, Elliot. Go easy on him, Olivia. He deserves to be a little nervous when his girlfriend is hit in the head and passes out in front of him."

They both watched as Steve exited the room, laughing.

Olivia laid back on her stretcher unable and unwilling to argue with Elliot with the constant throbbing in her head. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm the drum beat in her head.

Elliot walked over and stood beside the stretcher. He ran his fingers lightly across her forehead, stroking her hair. "I am so sorry, Liv."

"Not your fault. That feels good, El."

"Hey guys," Casey knocked on the doorframe before coming in. "How are you doing, Olivia?"

Olivia gave her a thumbs up from her position on the stretcher.

"How is he doing?" Casey asked as she gestured to a very nervous looking Elliot.

Olivia made a so-so gesture with her hand. She opened up her eyes and smiled at him. "I really am fine, El. You know my head is tougher than any baseball," she teased.

Elliot shook his head. "Yeah, I know but you were completely out for a couple of minutes. I get to be a little freaked out, okay?"

"A little is okay," Olivia reached up, her hand cupped his cheek. "Just a little."

Elliot leaned down and softly kissed her. Once. Twice. The third time his tongue dipped inside.

Olivia returned the kiss, her mouth falling open at his urging.

Casey watched them just a little jealous. Not of Olivia and Elliot but of the relationship, the obvious love between the two of them. Casey knew the kinds of odds they had beaten to be together, the time they had to wait. They deserved their happiness more than anybody else she knew that. It was just that before them, she could always say that crazy, passionate love, that idea of soul mates was just something from the movies and books. Watching them together disintegrated that theory, watching them it was obvious that love did indeed exist. "Okay, okay. You are most definitely fine if that presentation of tonsil hockey is any indication," Casey teased.

Olivia smiled as she and Elliot broke apart. Another knock caused them all to look up as the clinical technician walked in. "I am here to take you over to CT, Ms. Benson."

Olivia nodded as the young man checked her bracelet then moved behind the stretcher to take her to radiology.

Elliot stopped the stretcher to lean over the rails and kiss her once more. "I will be right here when you get back."

The technician smiled at them. "I will bring her right back."

Casey watched Elliot's face as the stretcher disappeared. "She will be fine, El."

Elliot nodded.

"Liv has been hurt before," Casey said softly. "She is a tough cookie."

"I know. It was bad enough then when she was just my partner but now...the thought of her hurt," Elliot shook his head. "I just can't...I love her so much."

Casey smiled as she placed her hand on Elliot's shoulder. "I know you do but maybe you should tell her that because she is head over heels in love with you, too."

Elliot smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"Don't cocky on me, Stabler," Casey teased. "You know she is crazy about you."

"I am so crazy about her, Case," Elliot said, softly.

Casey nodded.

The technician returned with both Olivia and Dr. Ryan. "The scans look good. I am going to release Olivia into your capable hands, Elliot. Nothing to strenous tonight, no drinking, and Elliot will need to check on you periodically while you sleep. Any symptoms on this sheet and you are to return to the emergency room, immediately. I am going to give a script for some pain medication and a shot for the road. Sound good?" Dr. Ryan asked.

Olivia nodded as she sat up on the stretcher.

"I will have the nurse come in and give you the pain medicine before you leave," Dr. Ryan smiled at Elliot as he handed him the instructions. "Any questions, Elliot?"

Elliot shook his head.

The doctor exited the room shooting Casey a warm smile.

"Who was that?" Casey asked, curiously.

"Dr. Ryan," Olivia replied. "He is single."

"Really?" Casey grinned at Olivia. "How well do you two know him."

The nurse entered the room with Olivia's pain medicine. Olivia shrugged in response to Casey's question. "Fairly well, he has worked a couple of our cases."

Elliot nodded. "You want us to fix you up?"

"Hell yes," Casey said as she looked in the direction that the Dr. Ryan had disappeared.

Olivia laughed as she slid down off the stretcher. She felt Elliot's arm slip around her waist and she didn't protest as she leaned into his warmth. "I am sorry that I messed up our night of celebratory drinks," Olivia said, ruefully.

Casey shrugged. "How about some celebratory take out?"

"What are we celebrating, we had to forfeit," Olivia replied as they walked out into the crowded lobby.

"We are celebrating that you are okay," Casey said as she gave her a quick hug.

Olivia smiled. "Aw that is so sweet, Case. Did they give you some good drugs too?"

"Smart ass," Casey replied, bumping her hip lightly.

Elliot shook his head. "Food sounds good to me. How about I get her prescriptions while you all get take out then we can meet back at Liv's."

Casey nodded as Munch, Fin, and Brian approached. "Did I hear food mentioned?" Cassidy asked.

Casey laughed. "Yeah, Cassidy. You heard food mentioned. This time your paying," Casey looped her rm through Brian's tugging him toward the door.

Fin and Munch looked at Olivia, relief evident on their faces. "She is okay?" Fin asked Elliot.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "She is fine."

"Let's get she home, okay?" Elliot cajoled.

Olivia smiled at him, drowsily. She could already feel the drugs kicking in, she was definitely ready for home and her own bed.

A/N: This is a triple shot! Three chapters and it will be over. Next up...the drugs have a wicked affect on Olivia and a discussion about baseball bases.


	2. Moving out of First?

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.

A/N: Update per request. I am struggling a bit with the writing so I apologize if this sucks. I am badly stuck on two stories one is SVU and other belongs to Walking Dead. Hopefully, writing this will help me push through other ideas.

Bases

Chapter Two

Elliot pulled into the parking spot beside the pharmacy. He twisted the key off in the ignition and reached for seatbelt buckle. "Your sure you will be okay out here for a couple of minutes?"

Olivia grinned as she turned to face him in the seat. Her fingers curled around the seatbelt as she leaned forward. "I'm great," she giggled.

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her. He leaned forward, pushing some errant brown strands back from her face to tuck them behind her ear. "Yes, you are." Elliot smirked as he kissed her forward. "Just stay in the car for me, baby."

Olivia nodded as she tried to hold a solemn expression on her face.

Elliot shook his head, laughing, as he exited the car. Olivia, on pain medication, was adorable even funnier than she had been on the case were she had inhaled the magic mushrooms. It was a treat to see her like this because truthfully Olivia liked control and was always careful about just how much of it she let go. She had never been drunk around him or he doubted anyone else, which he used to attribute to her mother's alcoholism, now tough he had different thoughts on that matter. Olivia liked control; she needed it like she needed air. He would need to remember that when he teased her about this. Elliot stepped into the cool air conditioning of the CVS, heading for the back of the store to find the pharmacy. He sighed as he got there and had to file into line behind five people. He hoped she would be okay waiting just a little longer.

Olivia had opened the glove box and played with all the radio dials. She folded her legs up in the seat. She twisted around to look in the backseat that was empty. Frustrated, she sighed and turned around. Her mouth was so damn dry. She hoped he picked up some water in the store. She rubbed the side of her head and looked at the clock numbers, which seemed just a little blurry. How long had he been there anyway, she thought. She jumped startled by sudden ringing from Elliot's seat where he had dropped his phone. She should pick it up, right? It could be one of the kids. Olivia reached over and flipped open the phone, she licked her dry lips to say hello when the caller started talking.

"Elliot. Please don't say anything. Just listen. I need you to know that I didn't mean to hit Olivia today. I am not that person. You know that right?" Dani sighed into the phone. "I miss you so much. I just don't understand, Elliot. I want you. I would do anything for you. Anything, you wanted. Seeing you today, it was so painful. I think about you all the time, Elliot. I dream about you. About you inside me…"

Olivia's boredom was forgotten as she gripped the phone so tight that her knuckles grew white.

"I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me. I want to do things with you, Elliot. I want to suck your cock. I can make you feel so good. I can do things she won't and can't. You can fuck me anyway you want, Elliot. I want your cock in me deep. I know its big, I want to feel it buried in me."

That did it. Olivia pressed down the little red end key, hard. She threw his phone up against the glass. Was that the first time that Dani dialed Elliot with what was what blatantly bad porn talk? Did he listen to it? Did he like it? How did she know the size of Elliot's penis? Was she guessing or did they go further than Elliot said? Olivia was furious. Her head was pounding.

Elliot opened the car door, sliding into his seat. "You would not believe the line in the store. I got you water and your medicine. Do you think you need some right now, baby?"

Olivia unsnapped her seatbelt. She looked at him, fighting against the stinging sensation in her eyes and the lump forming in her throat. "How far did you go with Dani, Elliot?"

Elliot looked over at Olivia; a look of astonishment crossed his face. Where in the hell did that comment come from? "Olivia, what are you talking about?"

Olivia shook her head and reached for her door. She opened it and stepped out before he could even react. She felt miserable like she was going to throw up. Her head ached worse.

"What the fuck?" Elliot exclaimed as he unhooked his seatbelt and quickly got out of the car. He walked over to her, gripping the hand that wasn't trying to wave down a cab.

"What the hell is going on Olivia?"

"Nothing." Olivia retorted as she attempted to pull her wrist away.

"Olivia," Elliot growled. "What the hell is the problem?"

Olivia spun around, trying to ignore the sudden dizziness that movement caused. "How long has Dani been porn calling you?"

"What?" Elliot's face bore a look of utter bewilderment.

Olivia looked at him. "She just called you."

"She did?" Elliot asked.

"I answered the phone. I thought it might be one of the kids." Olivia whispered. "She started saying all this sex stuff. I just assumed she had did it before."

Elliot shook his head as he released her wrist. "And you assumed, what? That I have been listening to this shit and not telling you? Thank you, Olivia. I am glad to know you trust me so much."

"Elliot…" Olivia started.

"Liv, I have had a couple of hang ups at home maybe she did that, but I have never had any messages or calls from Dani, porn or otherwise."

Olivia bit down on her lower lip, she felt like crying. She had misread the situation badly and now Elliot felt she didn't trust him.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Elliot asked, his tone still angry.

"What?" Olivia said, softly.

"Biting your lip," Elliot growled.

Olivia met his eyes. When Elliot had admitted that her little bad habit drove him crazy, made him hard instantly, she had been shocked. She had used it to tease him and to win arguments in the dates that followed resulting in Elliot's complaining that she didn't fight fair. She let her lip slide out from her teeth, a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Shit," Elliot whispered as he slid his arms around her waist. He leaned in to capture her mouth.

Olivia sighed as his lips moved softly over hers and his hand curved down cupping her ass.

"Liv," Elliot mumbled against her mouth. "I would never lie to you."

"I know," Olivia whispered into his mouth not wanting to break their kiss. "I just freaked."

Elliot pulled back slightly. "You have to trust this, trust us."

Olivia nodded, silently.

"I would like to hear words, Olivia." Elliot teased.

"I trust you. I just…my head hurts…and the things she said Elliot. They were so vulgar."

Elliot's eyebrow rose as he walked her back to the car. He opened the door for her, letting her slide in before walking around to his side. He slid into the seat and paused with his hand over the ignition. "How vulgar?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You want to know what she said that she wanted to do to you, my boyfriend? Should I have taped it?"

Elliot turned to her his eyes darkened. "I don't want to hear her say it, but I would love to hear you say it."

Olivia shifted in her seat. She swallowed hard. "You want me to say it?"

Elliot turned the key in the ignition. "I would love to hear you say, vulgar things to me someday baby."

Olivia leaned back in her seat, contemplating his words. She leaned over and placed her hand on his thigh letting her fingers slide down the inside.

Elliot looked over at her.

"I don't want to say vulgar things to you, Elliot. I want to do them with you." Olivia whispered, her voice dropping several octaves. She ran her forefinger back and forth high on the inside of his thigh. "It seems we have been stuck at first for far too long Elliot. Things I want to do with you are so nasty I don't think a base even covers them?"

Elliot had to slam on the breaks to avoid running the red light.

"I can tell you those things, I can be just a descriptive as the next girl if you want it?" Olivia asked as she let her teeth sink into her lower lip. "How descriptive do you want it, Detective?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.

A/N: Sorry for delay. I had a biopsy. Good results except that I have to have surgery. I hope everyone is okay with me extending this story a little bit. I don't think I can wrap it up in three chapters. Hope you like the update!

Bases

Chapter Three

Second versus Third

Elliot's grip on the black leather column of the steering wheel of his jeep tightened. He turned his head slowly in her direction as they sat at the red light, waiting. "Detailed," Elliot's husky baritone voice intoned his blue eyes darkened as they locked on hers. "Very detailed, Benson."

Olivia's teeth sank into her lower lip as she looked over at him across the seat. God how she loved that authoritative voice, the presence he commanded, and even the cockiness that dripped from it even though she would never admit that. Jesus, it made her wet.

"Now, Benson." Elliot growled.

Olivia twisted in her seat, pulling her knees up. Her fingers traced circles on the top of the jean material on his thigh. "I love your body, El."

"Yeah?" Elliot asked his voice dripping with inquiry as he pulled through the now glimmering green light. He spread his legs a little bit further apart giving her hand more room to travel higher.

"Oh yeah." Olivia whispered. Her fingers curved inward caressing the inside of his thigh just above his knee.

"Details, Benson." Elliot said as he chanced another glance over at her.

"I love your ass," Olivia grinned.

Elliot laughter bellowed out. "Well, we share that in common. I am particular fond of yours as well."

Olivia smirked. "I know that, El. Everyone knows that."

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her. "Getting cocky, Liv."

Olivia squeezed the top of his thigh. "Not quite yet, Stabler. Patience is a virtue."

Elliot groaned.

Olivia leaned her head back against the leather car seat. "I dream about being with you, El."

Elliot swallowed hard, audible. "Me too, baby."

"About us making love…how you will feel sliding inside me." Olivia's voice dropped several octaves.

Elliot cursed inwardly, shifting in his seat.

Olivia's gaze drifted downward and she moaned seeing his cock straining against the denim. "God, El…you are so big." Olivia swallowed hard her own voice husky as her eyes traversed the length of his erection pressing against its constraints.

Elliot let loose a string of explicates.

"It will be tight…I haven't been with anyone in so long." Olivia whispered, her voice taking on a breathy quality.

Elliot had to slam on the brakes again this time to avoid rearing end the car in front of them.

"I want you so much…it hurts, El." Olivia eyes locked on his as her teeth sank into the fullness of her plumb pink lower lip. "Aches…inside."

"You're killing me here, Liv." Elliot said through clenched teeth. "We have at least forty minutes of traffic to get home. Fuck!"

Olivia suppressed her grin and the desire to do a fist pump. Dani Beck had nothing on Olivia Benson. Elliot's jaw was as clenched as his white knuckles that gripped the black leather of the steering wheel, his face flushed with warm color of arousal. She moved her hand, just a hare higher, letting her fingers press firmly into the denim. "I might need your help here, El. Are we on first base?"

Elliot growled out a barely discernable affirmative response.

"Do you want to go to second, baby?" Olivia coyly asked as she squeezed his thigh.

Elliot nodded vigorously as he tried to keep his eyes focused on the line of cars in front of him.

"Would my hand on your dick be second base?" Olivia asked, feigning innocence.

Elliot made a choking noise.

"Are you okay, Elliot?" Olivia asked in mock concern.

"I don't care what fucking base it is, Benson. Touch. Me. Now." Elliot growled out.

"Bossy," Olivia jutted her lower lip out in a pouty expression as she slid her hand over on top of the mound protruding from his jeans. They both moaned. "Oh God," Olivia whispered, her fingers stroked his length feeling the heat of him even through the thick denim.

"Livia," Elliot grunted, eternally gratefully to God for the red light in front of him. Elliot dropped his hand down, unbuttoning his jeans with trembling fingers. "Inside, Livia. Please, honey. God. Please."

Olivia didn't stop him when he took her hand sliding her fingers into his open jeans under his black boxers. Olivia's eyes fluttered closed, instinctively. Her breathing accelerated. "El," she whispered.

Elliot laid his head back against the car headrest, trying to steady his fucking breathing. Trying to regulate it to something other than the accelerated panting that it had now become. Her fingers were divinely skilled as they moved softly to the tip gathering the wet fluid there to slide down his length thus beginning a rhythm that had Elliot thrusting his hips in time with her movements. "Liv," he begged his baritone voice thick with lust and want.

Olivia heard the need in his voice. It intensified the growing ache between her own thighs, making her press her legs together as the same hot desire gathered inside her. He was going to come quick and they were going to wreck the car, she looked over to her right. "Garage. Now. Elliot." Olivia commanded.

Elliot had no idea how he made the narrow turn into the city garage. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky that the gate was up and no one was at the ticket window or how he pulled into the first available slot without taking the side off the Lincoln Navigator parked in the next slot. All he knew was taking off his seat belt, reaching for Olivia, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of her neck, and plunging his tongue deep into her throat. God, he didn't even know if he turned off the car, but he was fairly certain of the fact that they had well passed third base.


End file.
